


Tulisan singkat

by Lolane



Series: Judulnya nanti (aka im not having idea for the title yet) [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolane/pseuds/Lolane
Summary: Ide lagi.... Nih kapan sih bisa nulis beneran??? T.TInti cerita sejauh iniRatu Teriditia selalu mengagumi mata hijau dan tentu saja ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan mata hijau tersebut
Series: Judulnya nanti (aka im not having idea for the title yet) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059323





	Tulisan singkat

**Author's Note:**

> Daku kena marah Bunda lagi  
> Jadi daku cuman nulis singkat ngilangin stress  
> Jadi jangan terlalu berharap

Apakah matanya biru atau hijau?

Ah, hal itu tak penting

Karena aku tetap suka

Apakah hatinya merah muda atau hanya merah?

Ah, hal itu tak penting

Karena aku tetap suka

Karena aku tetap menyukainya

Karena aku suka keindahan

Karena aku suka dia

Karena aku suka dia?

Hmm...?

Hhmmmmmm......?

Ha.. apa...?

Aneh

Aneh sekali!

Aku bahkan tidak dapat mengingat wajahnya

Hahaha menyedihkan

Menye...dih...kan.....?

....

.............

_______________________________________________

Tak kusangka hari ini sudah mendekati natal. Padahal kukira aku masih punya banyak waktu luang. Huff tak bisa bermalas malasan sekarang atau ngak Bunda bakal marah lagi.

"Ratu, mereka telah datang." seru salah satu bawahan kami. Aku tersenyum.

"Baiklah, mari kita sambut mereka! Aku sebagai Ratu Teriditia akan menyambut mereka dengan serta mereka." Ucapku semangat. Tentu bukan hanya itu yg membuatku semangat.

"Oh penyihirku, mata hijaumu yang begitu indah bak permata... Aku sangat menginginkannya."


End file.
